Facing the storm
by SunshineShal
Summary: 20 years after Allie was captured by aliens and rescued by a mysterious man and seeing countless therapists, her past comes back to haunt her in the form of nightmares due to her journalistic story on local missing children. With the urging of her husband Marcus, She decides to see one specific therapist who's a little bit different than the others... And a little bit familiar.
1. Prologue

I woke up, groaning. I gingerly stood up and surveyed my surroundings. Just as I suspected, after the aliens had knocked me out, they'd thrown me into a room in the basement of the warehouse. I tried the door, but to no avail. "Of course they locked it," I muttered to myself. "Why would you think otherwise?" I tried kicking the door but it didn't budge. After that didn't work, I tried jumping up to the window, but that didn't work. I sat down on the floor, cursing the fact that I was short. Somewhere, my husband Marcus and The Doctor were in this building, I just didn't know where they were. I was holding on hope though, that they would find me.

You might be wondering how I got into the situation. If you want to be technical about it, it all happened 20 years ago when I was 5 and got abducted by aliens. Yes, that does make it sound that I'm a conspiracy theorist who wears a tin hat, but I swear it happened and it changed me.

I was playing outside in my yard doing what little 5 years olds do, when all of a sudden, a flash of light surrounded me. 2 seconds later, I found myself in a small room with weird instruments. Obviously my first reaction was crying. What 5 year old is going to remain calm when sharp instruments are being pointed at her.

I was aware of weirdly colored creatures standing around me. They were the same shape as a human, but they had reddish orange skin, bright blue eyes, and they were all bald. They were speaking in a language that even my 5 year old mind knew wasn't English. I closed my eyes, wishing my mom was there to hold me, when all of a sudden, I was grabbed from the table by a man that did not look like the creatures. I remember that he was wearing a white button down shirt underneath a black suit with red lining and had short, graying curly hair, but that's all I remembered about my rescue. I also remember he had a Scottish accent.

So, again, if you want to be technical, technically this all began that long ago. However, what was currently happening, started happening a few days ago.


	2. Chapter 1

A few days earlier

I woke up drenched in sweat and screaming from yet another nightmare. I used to have them all the time after it happened, but thanks to years of therapy, they had stopped and I hadn't been to therapy in years. Ever since I had started writing the story about the missing children however, I'd been having more nightmares about my abduction. It was very unsettling, especially when I'd wake my husband, Marcus up as well. Luckily, he knew just what to do in this situation.

"Als!" He said, sitting up in bed and facing me. "Hey. Focus on me for a second." Even though I was still freaking out and not in the right state of mind, I was able to turn to face him. He forced me to take a few deep breaths and eventually I calmed down enough to focus. I was still shaking, but I was in a more stable state of mind.

"I'm going to get you some water." Marcus said. I nodded and waited until he was out of the room to start crying again. I couldn't understand why they were coming back. It wasn't helping anything. If anything, they were making everything worse. And while our marriage was fine, we were still in that fragile newlywed stage and I knew that this was probably putting a strain on it. I was also crying about the fact that it felt like no one ever believed me when I told them I was abducted by aliens. Which to be honest, I could see their point. It sounds insane when someone says they were abducted. Even the therapists that I saw were convinced that maybe I had been kidnapped by people but somehow morphed it into aliens because it made it easier to cope. But I knew the truth and even if no one believed me, I knew it was true.

I looked up when I heard Marcus come in and tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I knew he didn't believe me. One look and I started crying again. He came back into bed and I leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said between sobs. "I really didn't want this to be your problem."

"Hey. We're married." He said, grinning a bit. "Your problems are my problems. I managed a weak smile through my tears. I sighed, got up from the bed and walked around the room.

"I hate that I'm having these nightmares again. I thought I was done with those years ago. I thought that everything was back to normal. But nope. Apparently not."

"You realize that these are most likely because you're working on that story about the missing kids, right?" Marcus said, looking at me pointedly.

"Yes. I realize that, but it's cathartic for me. Plus, I relate to them. Maybe this story will help get them found." My voice shook when I said those last words, but I looked straight at him. I was right and he knew it.

"Ok, fine." He said in a resigned voice. "But will you at least consider seeing a therapist?" I started to protest, but he put his finger to my lips. "I know you have an aversion to anything involving therapists, but who know? This one might be different."

I was very doubtful about that. I'd seen several therapists growing up and while they were helpful in getting me the medication I needed for the anxiety and the panic attacks as well as listening, they never 100% believed my story. And that's why I had issues with therapists. I needed someone who believed me. But, maybe he was right. As much as I disliked going to therapists, these nightmares were getting worse and worse and it was affecting my life a little bit. I needed something.

"Ok, fine." I said. "But I need to find a good one."

"I'll ask around and see if any of the psychology professors can recommend a good one." Marcus had a Masters degree in history and taught some of the classes at the local university.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said, climbing back into bed. He climbed in next to me and I snuggled up next to him and laid my head against his chest. The beating of his heart calmed me and I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up late. I quickly got out of bed, showered, and got dressed in record time. My phone rang as I was grabbing my thermos and I saw that it was Marcus. "Why didn't you wake me?!" I said to him as soon as I answered it.

"Well good morning to you too." He said in an amused voice. I wasn't in the mood for his cheerfulness. "It's not funny. I've never been late before and I could get fired!" I said, locking the door and running out of the apartment building to my car.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled. "I called your boss and told him you'd be a little bit late because you weren't feeling well last night. He totally understands."

"I guess I see why I married you." I said, starting my drive to work.

"Good. Now you'll believe me when I say it'll be fine. As for your therapist dilemma, I asked one of the professors and he gave me the name of one."

"That fast?"

"Yup." Apparently he's Scottish, but was working in England. He just moved here. He's apparently a really good therapist."

"What's his name?"

"John smith, but everyone calls him The Doctor for some reason."

"Ok, text me the info."

"Promise me you'll make an appointment soon." He said in his serious voice.

"Yes. I will. I'll call the office today." I said, rolling my eyes as I pulled into the parking lot. "I'm at work, but I'll talk to later."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too, you big goofball." I said, walking into the building. I made a mental note to call on my break to make an appointment. I wasn't aware of it at the moment, but when I made that appointment, it would set off a chain of events that would pretty much change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't worry guys. I swear it'll get better. I just needed to get more of Allie's backstory to hopefully help you guys understand.**

I ran into the building, showed my ID badge to the security guard, and quickly ran up the steps to the office. "I know I'm late!" I said as I skidded into the room.

"Calm down. It's ok. Your husband already called and said you'd be late." My boss said, walking out of his office. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much." I said, flashing a grin that even to me felt fake. But, my boss seemed to believe me since he went back to his office. I walked to my desk and breathed a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to explain anything.

I spent most of the morning looking at statistics about missing children and watching news reports. What I was finding that even in other states, there were more missing children than there ever had been and they were being taken the same way. So, from my understanding, it wasn't just one person. It was more of a group and they seemed to have bases set up in other states.

I was so engrossed in the research and the writing of my story, that the next time I looked at the time, it was time for lunch. Marcus and I were going to meet, so as I drove to the restaurant, I called to make an appointment for the therapist. Luckily, the next day I was going to work from home, so I made the appointment for that day. To be honest, I was a little nervous. Even if this Doctor turned out to be one of the best ones I'd ever seen, there was still a chance that he would think I was insane. I shook it off and went to meet Marcus for lunch.

The next day, as I got ready for my appointment, I was hit with a bundle of nerves. The same feeling I'd get whenever I had to go to therapists when I was little and they'd ask me imposing questions and basically belittle my feelings. I told myself that I was an adult now and that even if he didn't believe me, I knew what was the truth. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Marcus. I smiled as I read it.

"Als." The note started. "I know you're provably freaking out and this close to calling and canceling the appointment, (He knew me too well. I was considering just forgetting about the whole thing.) but just remember that this doesn't define you. You are an amazing and strong woman." I tucked the note in my purse and left the apartment, determined to not let any of this get to me. He was right. I'd gone through a lot and I was a stronger woman for it.

I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and walked into the suddenly imposing office building. Shaking it off, I continued walking up the steps. I walked in the hallway until I found the office I was supposed to go into. The sign said "Dr. John smith," so I entered the room. It looked like a fairly normal waiting area for a therapists office with the receptionist in the middle. Behind her was a closed door, which I assumed was where Dr. Smith's office was. I walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm Allie Henderson. I have an 11:00 appointment with Dr. Smith." I said.

"Great. Have a seat. I'll let him know you're here." The receptionist said, smiling. I sat down in one of the chairs in the empty waiting room and looked around, just for something to do. The receptionist got up from her seat and knocked on the door. After hearing a muffled "Come in" from behind the door, she opened it. I heard her tell him that I was here. A second later, she came back out.

"He'll see you now." She said. I got up from my seat, took yet another deep breath, and walked into his office.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, decided to edit these chapters because they're badly written. To be honest, I have no idea why I forgot how to write dialog. So I've separated the dialogue for a smoother read.**

As I walked into the room, I noticed that it seemed like a normal therapists office. There were diplomas on the wall thst stated where he went to college, and a regular therapists couch. There was a door slightly ajar that I thought lead to a closet. I thought I saw a glimpse of blue, but since the door was almost closed, I couldn't tell. All in all, it was a normal therapists office... Except for the pair of black doc martens perched on the desk.

Dr. smith was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. I thought that was really odd behavior for a therapist. In all the years of seeing therapists, I'd never encountered anything like that. Because of his position, I couldn't really see his appearance besides his shoes, but when he sat back up, I was able to see what he looked like. Other than the Doc Martens, he was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a dark velvet jacket. He was also wearing dark blue pants. He had short, slightly curly gray hair and blue eyes. They would probably appeared softer, had it not been for the eyebrows. They gave him a slightly intimidating look. As much as I felt intimated by that look, (and it felt pretty intimidating) I almost felt like I knew him. But I felt like I also would have remembered him.

"Well, sit down." He said in a slightly impatient voice, gesturing to the chair in from of him. Marcus was right about one thing: he was Scottish. I wondered briefly why he was here in the states, as I shyly walked over to the chair. I sat down in the chair. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hi. I'm Allie-"

"Henderson." He finished, glancing at some papers and then looking at me. I shivered a bit because it almost felt like he was looking into my soul. "So." He said, "Why don't you tell why you're here."

I shifted in my seat. This is where it always went awry. I started to talk about the abduction and the nightmares and even though the therapist would be nodding, they would always convince me that I was making in into a fantasy because I didn't want to face reality. That it made me feel safer, yada yada yada. But, as I looked into those intense eyes, something changed in me. Something inside of me was telling me to trust this man. That maybe there would be someone who finally believed me. All of a sudden, I found myself spilling everything, from when I was captured (even adding the part where I got rescued) to the night before, when I'd had my first nightmare in years.

"So that's why I'm here." I finished sheepishly and looking up at him. I expected to see a doubtful expression, or at least a look of fake sincerity, but instead, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't suppose there's anything else to that story?" He asked, now looking a bit less impatient.

"That's pretty much it." I said. "I understand that it makes me sound crazy and maybe I am. There have been so many times when I've wondered if it actually happened to me." I sat back in the chair and waited for him to say some therapist mumbo jumbo about how it was all in my head and that if I just let go of it all, then I would become a well adjusted person, but, as I was finding recently, I was so wrong.

Dr. Smith leaned forward in his chair and looked at me. Again, I noticed how it seemed like he was looking into my soul. "You're not crazy." He said, surprising me, again.

"I'm not?" I asked . "That's a relief." But he wasn't finished talking.

"Now, you're not completely sane either, but no human is. There are people who are insane, but you are not one of them." He started rambling on about Charlie Chaplin and how he was crazy, but the way he was talking about him almost seemed like he had met him or something. Which, at the time I thought was crazy since Chaplin had been dead for a while.

Other than that though, I was almost in shock that someone was on my side. For once, someone was listening to me for real. Someone didn't think that I had made it up or that I was just turning it into fantasy to help me cope. I would have burst into tears at that moment if I knew it wouldn't have embarrassed me.

There was something so refreshing about the whole thing that for a second, I forgot about the intense eyes. Until the session was almost over and he was looking at me again. "One more thing." He said, before I left. "Just because it may seem far-fetched, doesn't mean it never happened. You know that it happened I you and that's all that matters" again, this man was just blowing me away. It was almost as if he was reading my mind. A part of me had always wondered if it actually happened or if I just made it up. Now, I knew just from this one session that it had happened to me and I felt so much better.

I shook his hand and shook my head as I went out to pay the receptionist. This was such an odd session. But it was a good odd. Except I kept having this niggling feeling that I did know him. I shook it off, thinking that it was just because he had one of those faces. I was about to discover though, that I should have stuck with my first i **nstinct.**


	5. Chapter 4

As I drove home. I kept thinking how weird the whole experience was. For one thing, I walked in half expecting Dr. smith to not believe me. I had a complex because of years of getting help and never getting the right help. I came out with a better feeling than I had in years because he believed. For another, there was just something about him that felt off. Not really a bad off, but something like he'd seen so much. Looking into his eyes, they just seemed so ancient and full of wisdom. Not to mention the fact that I kept getting this feeling that I knew him. I shook it off. I was freaking myself out.

I got home and tried to do some more work on my story. 5 hours and only half a page later, I gave up, just in time for Marcus to get home. When he got home, I was starting on dinner, which was oven roasted chicken, roasted red potatoes, and steamed broccoli.

"Well something smells good." Marcus said, walking in.

"That would be dinner." I said, putting the broccoli in the pan. "You know? It's the meal you eat at night."

"Very funny." He said, putting his bag down on one of the chairs. "So how was the session." "Weird. Very weird." I said, putting the chicken and the potatoes in the oven. "Good weird or bad weird?" He asked.

"Good weird." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

He sat down in the one next to me. "Explain."

I told him everything about the session. "Don't get me wrong, it was a good session, but the one thing I can't shake was that I've seen him somewhere but I can't remember." I finished.

"Maybe he just has one of those faces." Marcus suggested.

"Maybe." I said, getting up. "But I'm telling you, there's just something odd here."

When we went to sleep, I had another dream, but this time the doctor was in it. I woke up with a start, trying not to wake up Marcus. I tried to make sense of it, but like everything else in my life, couldn't even do that. It was just so odd.

The next day, I went into work and worked more on the story. As I was in the middle of a paragraph, my boss called me into his office. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked in.

"Yup. Sit down." He said, gesturing to the seat. "I've got a lead for your story."

"You do?" I asked.

He handed me a piece of paper. "An anonymous source called and told me that there was something going on in that abandoned warehouse on 34th street. Thought you could investigate it."

I leaned forward in my seat. "Are you encouraging me to break into a warehouse just to investigate a story?" I asked him, almost too excited. I loved adventure, probably almost too much.

My boss sighed. "Against my better judgement, I am. And I know nothing about what you're doing." He said, throwing up his hands. "You won't regret this." I said.

"You know, the degree that you like these types of things is frightening." He said as I got up. I started to walk out the door.

"Yes, but who else in the office would willingly go into an abandoned warehouse just to get her story?" I asked.

"You got me there." He called after me as I walked out of his office.

After I got home, I called Marcus. "Wanna do some investigating with me?" I asked when he answered the phone.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. I told him about the info my boss gave me. At first he was against it. "Are you serious? What if you get hurt?"

"Look." I said, standing my ground. "I'm going whether you like it or not. This is important to me. And if you don't want to go with me then fine. I'll just go myself." A second later, I knew I had him.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll go. But only because I don't want you to get hurt."

I snorted. "Yeah sure. That's the reason." He liked adventure just as much as I did.

"Ok but I really don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"Well that's sweet, but I do know how to take care of myself." I replied, but it was sweet of him to say that. He had always been there for me, especially recently.

"Anyways, what time were you thinking?" He asked.

"Uh, 9?"

"Ok, 9 it is."

After dinner, we got ready to go out. There was something almost thrilling and also scary about sneaking into an abandoned building, but if this would be helpful in finding those missing kids, then I was all for it. As we drove to the building, I had a thought.

"Hey. How exactly are we going to get in if it's locked?" I asked Marcus.

"Leave that to me." He said, with a mischievous grin.

"Are you telling me that you know how to pick locks?" I asked. "My straight laced husband can pick locks?"

He sighed. "Ok, there was a time in high when I was rebellious and I used sneak into buildings and get drunk. I'm not proud that I know how to do it." I was in shock. But as it turned out that we weren't going to need his lock picking after all.


	6. Chapter 5

We got to the building and got out. I shivered when I looked up at it, despite the 75 degree temperature outside. It was terrifying, but I knew it had to be done. Marcus noticed me staring at it. "You ok?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. Just a little scared, but I'll be ok." I replied in a shaky voice.

"Well, let's get this over with. Do you happen to have a bobby pin?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hang on." I rummaged in my purse and found one. I handed it to him.

"Perfect." He said. He walked to the door and stopped.

"What. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh I don't think we're going to need that bobby pin." He said, confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I can't pick a lock on a door that's already been opened."

"Excuse me?" I asked in a high voice. "It's already opened? Someone already is in here and is probably going to kill us when we walk in there. They're probably waiting behind a corner just waiting for us to walk in so they can murder us and leave our bodies to rot." I started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa. Calm down there Miss overreaction." Marcus said, forcing me to take deep breaths. "Someone probably forgot to lock it up."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, agreeing with him. We opened the door and walked in. Luckily, we had brought flashlights so we could see. "This is so creepy." I whispered, as we walked around.

"Why are you whispering?" Marcus asked in a normal voice.

"Because there could be an axe murderer here and I don't want him to know we're here lest he chops us up into little pieces!" I whispered as loud as I could.

"For the last time there's no one else but us in here! You're the one who wanted to investigate anyways." He said, frustrated.

"That was before the door was unlocked." I said, but then stopped talking when I heard footsteps behind us. Marcus shushed me.

"It's him." I squeaked. "The axe murderer! We're going to die!"

"Ok I'm just going to go run away now." Marcus said, inching away and starting into a run.

"Dude! Don't leave me with the axe murderer! Get back here!" I yelled after him and started to run.

"Well that's the first time I've ever been called an axe murderer." A very familiar voice behind me said dryly. " A murderer, yes but never an axe murderer."

I screamed and turned around, ready to punch whoever was behind me in my face, but luckily I didn't have to do that, seeing that the person who was behind me was not, in fact, an axe murderer, just my therapist. I sighed with relief and put down my fists. "Ok, seriously? I was like this close to punching you." I said. "This close."

"Yes, and I'm sure you would have been able to punch me." He said, putting his hands on his hips and giving me a look.

"It could happen." I muttered looking at the floor.

Suddenly, Marcus appeared again. "Is he gone?" He whispered, before glancing over and seeing Dr. Smith.

"False alarm." I said.

"See, there was no axe murderer. I told you." He said. "There's just him... Wait. Who is this, exactly?"

I sighed. "Marcus, meet Dr. smith. Dr. smith, meet my husband, Marcus." I finished the introductions.

"Actually, it's just The Doctor." Dr Smi- I mean, The doctor said.

"Wait, you mean people just call you the doctor?" I asked. "But why? You know what. Never mind. I don't even want to know. " I was also about to ask him why he was even there when suddenly, I was grabbed from nowhere by 2 blue arms.

"Help!" I yelled as I struggled to break free. Marcus and The Doctor tried to grab me, but it was too late. Whoever you had grabbed me in the first place was too strong. But, I wasn't going to make it easy for them. I was kicking and screaming all the way until we reached a room. It wasn't until the door was opened that I recognized something familiar about that room. Namely, that it had the same equipment as the room that I was transported to when I was 5.

I was unceremoniously thrust into a chair, where I had my legs and hands chained. I glared at the bald, reddish orange skinned alien. "So," I said, "we meet again." Sometimes when I was scared, I used humor to hide my fear. Usually, it got me into trouble, and it seemed like it was going to be one of these times.

"Silence, human." The bigger of the 2 said.

"You kidnapped me. You really think I'm going to be silent. That's a good one." I said, glaring at them.

"Insolent child." He said, "You are not worthy to speak to us in the manner."

"Well first of all, you might want to get your eyes checked, considering I'm actually a grown woman, and second of all, I'll speak to you any way I want. You've kidnapped all of those children. That's just messed up."

At this point, I had figured out that it wasn't just your run of the mill kidnapping. "What do you want those children for anyways?"

"For labor. They will be perfect to run our ships." The smaller one said, trying to tighten up the chains.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do with them when they grow?" I asked, glaring.

"Kill them." They both said, with coldness in their voice that chilled my very bones.

I was stunned. That could have been me all of those years ago. Before I was rescued. "This isn't right. Just because one society might not fit to your expectations, doesn't mean that you can use them as labor and then discard them like that." I said.

"It does not matter. We are and always will be the superior race." One of them said, lifted up a large fist. The last thing I remember before being knocked out was them speaking in some type of odd language.


	7. Chapter 6

Which leads us to me waking up and trying to figure out a way out of the room that they had so graciously dumped me in. There was no possible way for me to get out. Just as I was about to give up hope, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Oh thank God you're all right." Marcus' relieved voice came over the line. "Where are you?"

"I have no idea. They knocked me out and threw me in some basement room." I said, my eyes darting everywhere. "I can't seem to find a way out."

"Hang in there. We'll find you."

In the background I could hear what sounded like The Doctor cursing and some beeps but I wasn't certain. "Wait! How are you going to find me?!" I said, but he'd already hung up. I didn't know it, but I was going to get my answer very soon.

I paced around the room for a few seconds before I heard an odd vroop vroop sound behind me. Something about it sounded familiar and yet I couldn't place my finger on it. I turned around and gasped. "What the? I whispered to myself. There, in front of me was a huge blue box with the words "Public police call box" on the top written in white. There were also windows and what seemed to be a door.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all when the door opened and Marcus ran out. All thought of confusion went away for a minute when I saw him.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said, hugging and kissing me. "I am too." I said, inhaling his scent. Even though it was probably about an hour, it seemed longer. Our embrace was broken by some throat clearing. We turned around to see The Doctor leaning against the open door.

"As much as I'm glad you two have found each other again, could you cut this reunion short? We are on a bit of a time crunch here." The Doctor said pointedly. We pulled apart and blushed.

I followed Marcus to door but hesitated. "How are we all going to fit in there?" I whispered to Marcus.

"Just trust me." He whispered back and went in. I was doubtful, but went in anyways, expecting to be squished, but was I surprised.

"Hoooly crap!" I said, looking around. "It's, it's bigger on the inside! How is that possible?!" What would have been an area meant for 2 people was actually a full room. It looked very futuristic to me, but also somewhat familiar. There seemed to be a console in the middle that had buttons around it, some of which The Doctor was pressing. "Do you know what this is?"I whispered again to Marcus.

"I still have no idea." He whispered back.

"If you two are done whispering, I'll explain it to you." The Doctor said, with his back to us.

We looked at each other and shrugged as The Doctor turned back to us. "This is the TARDIS. " He said, moving his arms around. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space." Marcus looked confused, but something was starting to connect in my mind. I was getting a flashback of when I was 5 and rescued. I started to remember all of it, including who recused me.

I gasped and Marcus looked at me in concern. "Als, you ok?" He asked. The Doctor however, was looking at me with a knowing expression.

"It was you!" I said. "All those years ago. You saved me from the aliens!" Everything was hitting me all at once and suddenly I was able to see more clearly.

"Wait...you mean that he was the one?" Marcus asked, confused.

"Yes." I nodded. "I always remembered someone saving me, but never remembered who. But with everything happening, it's all started to come back."

The Doctor grinned. "Ahh, I was hoping you'd remember who I was." He said, flipping controls.

"So then it wasn't an accident that I came to you." I said. "Ok, but explain something else to me. Why do you look exactly the same? Who are you?"

"Time lord." He said, matter of factly.

"A what now?" I asked, confused. "A Time Lord." He repeated, impatiently. "An ancient alien race."

"Oh. Ok then." I said, staring at him. He certainly didn't look alien to me, but then again, I was finding out that things weren't always black and white. Marcus was just standing there with his mouth open. I nudged him until he closed his mouth.

"That's just... Wow." He managed to get out. For a moment, The Doctor looked concerned.

"I know this is a lot to take in." He said, apologetically. "I think we just need a little bit of time to get used to it." I said.

Marcus nodded, still in shock. "I think we need the night to think about it." He whispered. The next minute, I heard the same sound as before. The Doctor motioned for us to open the door and when we did, we found we were in the parking lot next to the door.

"Tomorrow it is, then." He said. I found myself walking towards him and hugging him.

"Er, I'm not exactly a hugging person." He said, his arms still at his side.

"Deal with it. You saved me all those years ago. Do you really think I'm not going to give you some appreciation?" I asked. Eventually, he did hug me back, although a little reluctant.

"Thank you for saving me all those years ago. I said, waving, and walking out the door. We watched as the TARDIS dematerialized and walked to the car.

"This has been such a weird night." Marcus said, driving us home.

"You're telling me." I said. "First I get captured by the same aliens, and then I find out that the therapist is actually the same man who saved me all these years ago. Oh, and he also happens to be an alien."

"Are you ok with all of it?" Marcus asked.

"You know, I am." I said. "It's still a lot to take in, but I can handle it. I think we just need to sleep on it and we'll have a better understanding of it tomorrow."

"Hey, do you think he'll end up in the apartment tomorrow?" Marcus asked parking the car in the apartment complex parking lot. "Hopefully not when we're still asleep." I said, as we walked in. But I was way too optimistic.


	8. Chapter 7

**I promise I have not abandoned this fanfic. I know I haven't written anything in almost 3 months, but seriously. This chapter refused to be written. I don't know how many times I wrote it and then deleted it because I didn't like the way it was going. But I finally found a good direction. Also, I'm aware there's not too much doctor interaction in this chapter, but there will probably be more in the next one.**

The next morning found me standing on top of a hill, breathing in the cool, early morning air. I'd decided to take a jog to clear my head since I couldn't sleep. Would you be able to sleep after being captured yet again by the aliens who captured you when you were 5 and then being rescued by your husband and the man who'd saved you then only to find out that said man was actually not a man at all, but an alien who also had a spaceship that was literally bigger on the inside and could not only travel through space but time as well? Yeah, I didn't think so. So, there was a lot to think about, including the fact that those aliens had those children and were using them for labor. Which then made me think about how that could have been me. If the Doctor hadn't saved me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. There was so much I wanted to know about him too, but I figured eventually, I'd get to know more. I took a deep breath again and let it out as I jogged back down the hill.

I got back to the apartment and opened the door, where Marcus had a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me. "Thanks." I said, inhaling the strong scent of coffee.

"Figured you'd need one after last night." He said. "You going to be ok at work today?"

"I think so." I said. "I just need to focus on this story. And figure out how to spin it without being a liar. I'm pretty sure if I wrote that they've been abducted by aliens, I'd get fired and locked up in the psych ward."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Marcus said, as we walked back to the bedroom, getting ready for work. "Hey, maybe the Doctor'll show up and help you." He said jokingly.

"Yeah. Because I'm sure he's really concerned about my story." I said sarcastically. Little did I know how right Marcus would be.

We both left at the same time. As I drove to work, I kept thinking of how we'd be able to get to those kids. Their lives were on the line here and it worried me a bit. I only hoped that the Doctor had a plan. I finally got to work and sat right down at my desk. I opened my story, staring at it for a long time. I couldn't figure out how to even start on this story. I figured that the stats that I'd found the other day would probably be a good start. So, I started with that. I was in the middle of typing those up, when my boss walked in.

"Everyone. This is John Smith. He's editor at a local paper in Glasgow in Scotland visiting and he'll be helping me out a bit. So, make him feel welcome."

At the name, "John Smith." I looked up to see who it was and almost choked on my sip of coffee that I'd just taken. Because standing next to my editor was, in fact, the Doctor.

"Are you ok?" My co-worker, Sarah whispered to me.

"Yeah. Just, uh went down the wrong tube." I said as I cursed Marcus inwardly for making that joke. I was definitely going to call him about that when I went on my break.

My boss decided to introduce the Doc- I mean, John Smith, to each person in the office. There were a far amount of us, so it would be a little time before they got to me. It gave me some time to think about why he was even there. It also gave me some time to figure out how to act natural around him, which I thought wouldn't be too hard considering that I hadn't even known him for that long. It was still one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to me, though. Really, this whole experience was officially the weirdest thing. My stomach became a bundle of nerves as the Doctor got closer to my desk. I busied myself and worked (or at least attempted to work) on my story.

"And here we have Allie Henderson." I heard my boss say as they approached my desk. "Probably one of my brightest and best writers on staff."

"Well I'm not sure if I'd say that, Mr, Hutchison." I said blushing, as I held out my hand for the Doctor to shake.

"You're being modest, Allie." Mr. Hutchison said. "She really is a great writer. She's actually writing a story about missing children right now."

"Ah, well I'm sure it'll be wonderful. Can't wait to read it." The Doctor said, shaking my hand and looking straight at me.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll be glad to show it to you. Nice meeting you." I said, smiling.

The Doctor's eyes met mine and once again, despite those slightly intimidating eyebrows, I saw so much in those eyes. Those ancient and wise eyes that looked like they'd seen so much everything. Happiness, sadness. I still didn't know much about him, but something was telling me that he definitely had been through a lot. It seemed though that despite it all, he never gave up and kept on fighting. Or I assumed that was the case. Whatever it was, I tried not to be as intimidated as I was. He had saved me when I was little, so there was that.

"Ok, back to trying to work on my story." I muttered to myself after that slightly weird exchange and turned back to my story.

Eventually, it came to be time for my lunch break, so I decided to eat my lunch outside and also to call Marcus about this new development. I grabbed my lunch and after getting a drink from the vending machine, headed out into the warm sunshine. I headed to a table that was far enough from people that they couldn't hear my conversation. I didn't want people to think I was crazy. I mean, I was crazy, but for different reasons. I called Marcus because I knew he wasn't teaching any classes right now.

"I am never letting you joke again." I said as soon as he answered.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding confused. "What did I do that- oh." He said, as realization hit him. "He's there. Isn't he?"

"Uh huh." I said. "He's posing as an editor. Do you know how weird this is for me?"

"Um, really weird?" He asked.

"Super weird." I said. "And I still don't know why he's here."

"Well maybe if you ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you." Marcus said.

"Yeah. I'm sure he will." I said, sighing. "Anyways, I just wanted to call and tell you about this."

"Ok. I get it. I'm sorry I ever made that joke." Marcus said. "Now, I have to go teach a class, but tell me what happens later. Love you."

"Love you too, ya goofball." I said. We hung up and I ate my sandwich, contemplating about how everything that had happened in my life had come full circle. It was a strange thought, really. I was typing up some notes on my phone, when a shadow cast itself upon the table. I looked up to see the Doctor standing in front of my table.

"Care to have a little company?" He asked me as he pulled out the chair across from me and sat down.


End file.
